clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dororo111122
Hi, , please send me a message or captured n00bs. Please remember to NOT be polite and sign with garbage ~~~~! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 11:02, October 19, 2012 Reply Hi SilverDororo, Thanks for your message! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Sniffybear2 (talk) 18:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dororo RE:BUDDY Well which buddy list? The wiki buddy list ? Or cp? Well about the wikis cuz see I didn't know ur where gonna Join again and my user page is locked AGAIN so when they unlock it I will write ur name on it ok? But if it's about cps ur on it dude :P ☀✌. your friend. RE: Hi, Dororo111122! I think because the account is disabled, it deletes over time. If not, I'll delete it! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 21:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) CURRY!! well u want curry? here it is :) come here and take it http://thecurryleafcamarillo.com/images/spicy_chicken_masala_curry.jpg enjoy Dororo? Dororo, is that you? Wow! --Sargeant Keroro (talk) 19:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Free Logo Here's your logo. Thanks for Ordering. Yes you are my friend :) YT message Check your YouTube inbox :P Captured N00b i captured a noob dororo! do i send him by email? or by postcard? Captured noob!!! :D Hi basco, here's the captured n00b! RE:Over Edit Count Hi Dororo, This user page has also been protected. You may ind protection logs page=User:Unknown+penguin+2012}} here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Enemies You forgot to add 123kitten1 to your enemy list. I didn't vandalize Dear Dororo, I see why you think I vandalized. Let me explain it to you. I was editing. I deleted some useless information. Then I saw that in the gallery, there was a fake picture. So I deleted it in a different edit. It looks like I added it, but I edited the page before I deleted it, so I didn't really add it. I guess it's okay though, I didn't expect a 10 year old to understand that. ~Kitten OK He gets another week added! Thanks for reporting ;) Gift Despite having a grudge against you, heres your gift... ~123kitten1 RE:Question Hi Dororo, I didn't quite understand your question. Are you talking about sockpuppets? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi I still don't quite understand. What do you mean by evading a chat ban? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Marcus949 Hi Dororo, Thanks for your message. I have just sent an IP check request to Wikia for Marcus949's IP addresses, to see if there is any match. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas Dororo! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 17:58, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you a Trashy Christmas! User:Historicalcp I followed your postcard rules so... I hope you have a great Trashy Christmas...XP ok ok ok...Merry Christmas Doro! Thanks for the fun in all this year, here is a pressie for you... Thanks! Thanks so much for your gift, ! I hope you had a great Christmas. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC)' Marcus949 Hi Dororo, I've received a reply from Wii about the IP check. Apparently, is not a sockpuppet of , however, they found 2 other users with an IP match: * * However, one of them is globally blocked and the otehr is banned. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the gift! Thanks Dororo111122, for the gift and for those kind words you said! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) go to the waddle wiki and take pucho (P.S: Look in ur youtube inbox) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Marking Pages for Deletion Hi, Dororo111122. Recently, I have noticed you marking pages for deletion under the reason: "unneeded" or reasons similar to this. Please do not mark pages for deletion unless it is something that should not belong in mainspace. Instead, why not try adding content to the wiki? Thanks, and please keep making useful edits like you have in the past. :) -- 02:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey. On your friends list, I'm listed as Rigby. Mind changing it please? -Sincerely MadBootDude CHAT dude i cant get on chat for some reason its just blank UGH :( still not working ask someone on chat to help me what now gtg its late for me,i tried using an other browser or going on community it didnt work RE:Blastthehedgehog Blast was a mod only once in the CM cal. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Dororo, Due to your comments in the blog How unfair this wiki is., you're now blocked for a day. If you see a fight in a blog, you shouldn't encourage fighting by commenting. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Gift Hey Dororo! Thanks for being an awesome friend. Here i made something for all my friends and ur one of them. Look ur on it! Oops XD i forgot the gift! Come At Me! come at me with all you've got, Sleemo! you act immature, and you smell worse than Bantha Poop! Daniel Redmond 20:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thingy ma questions Hey, Dororo. #Yes, but only if the user has vandalized. #Although not necessary, there is nothing wrong with adding the images you mentioned to an article. Please ask before removing those types of images. Talk to you later, -- 22:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Dororo, I've been told you use to call users "noobs". If it's true, it really doesn't matter whether it's a swear or not- don't call others in offending names. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:21, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC)